


There is No Such Things as Ghosts

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [4]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>Someone gets haunted whilst taking a short-cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is No Such Things as Ghosts

There is no such things as ghosts.

I was running through the cemetery hoping to catch the last train home.

There is no such things as ghosts.

I remembered the story of Amidamaru that my friend told me about. Apparently he's buried somewhere in here.

There is no such things as ghosts.

The full moon came out from behind the clouds, intensifying the shadows around me.

There is no such things as ghosts.

What was that on top of the hill? It looks like a person, why is he dressed like a samurai...?

Maybe there is such things as ghosts.


End file.
